It's Ok, Brother
by kifunyan
Summary: Mulai saat ini Naruto telah menjadi anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Sasunaru Story
1. Chapter 1

Title: It's Ok, Brother

Cast: yang muncul di cerita aja pokoknya

Genre: Slice of life

Lenght: Chaptered

Satu persatu tamu melewati pintu rumah meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha yang biasanya selalu diliputi sunyi. Keempat putra keluarga tersebut tanpa lelah membungkuk hormat, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk menghadiri acara peringatan wafatnya pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, orang tua dan Uchiha bersaudara.

Sebagai pasangan pebisnis sukses, tak heran bila tamu yang datang hampir sebagian besar merupakan orang yang memiliki hubungan pekerjaan dengan suami-istri Uchiha. Mereka dikenal sebagai veteran bisnis dan menjadi panutan bagi banyak eksekutif muda dalam memulai karir. Kematian mereka tentu meninggalkan banyak warisan yang tak terhitung banyak untuk putra-putranya, Madara, kembar Itachi dan Izuna, juga si bungsu Sasuke.

"Terima kasih banyak atas perhatian dan doanya." Ucap Izuna sebelum akhirnya keempat bersaudara itu membungkuk pada tamu terakhir. Hanya ia yang tersenyum sementara tiga saudaranya yang lain memasang raut wajah sesuai sifat dingin mereka.

Sampai mobil tamu terakhir Izuna membungkuk dalam-dalam meski hanya disambut kepulan asap knalpot. Kemudian segera ia menutup dan mengunci pintu gerbang untuk menghampiri saudaranya yang telah menanti di pintu rumah.

"Aaaah lelahnya. Aku akan segera membuat makan siang, kalian tunggu saja di meja makan. Aku akan memasak yang mudah saja, tidak masalah bukan?" ucapnya seraya menggulung lengan kemeja hitamnya sebatas siku dan langsung mengenakan celemek tepat sebelum menyalakan kompor.

Didepan televisi, ruang santai yang hanya dibatasi konter dengan dapur, masing-masing mengambil tempat. Madara melepaskan jas dan meletakannya begitu saja pada sandaran sofa lalu merebahkan tubuhnya, Itachi terlihat menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah sementara Sasuke memutar musik diponselnya setelah meletakan jas hitam nya di sembarang tempat hingga memperlihatkan kemeja merah marun yang ia kenakan, beberapa kemudian ia duduk dengan mata terpejam menikmati alunan musik seraya menunggu Izuna menyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

Suasana sunyi menyeruak diantara bunyi pekerjaan dapur yang ditekuni Izuna, sampai akhirnya Itachi datang menawarkan bantuan untuk membawa makanan yang telah siap disajikan, mendengar bunyi benturan antara mangkuk dan meja langsung membuat Madara meninggalkan posisi tidurnya dan duduk bersila kaki di depan meja, diikuti oleh Sasuke setelah Itachi menepuk pundaknya. Tak lama Izuna pun ikut bergabung dengan membawa hidangan terakhir berupa _dumpling_ berisi udang cincang yang menguarkan aroma menggoda.

"Nah, ayo kita makan." Seru sang juru masak.

Menuruti aturan kelahiran, tentu saja Madara sebagai putra sulung yang memimpin doa. Ia lebih dulu menyatukan telapak tangan didepan dada disusul oleh yang lain, selama beberapa saat memejamkan mata, ia pun berucap "Selamat makan ( _Itadakimasu_ )."

Ujung sumpitnya hampir menyentuh hidangan utama sebelum akhirnya terdengar bel berbunyi. Keempat saudara itu serempak melirik ke arah pintu.

"Sepertinya ada tamu yang datang terlambat, tapi tidak ada yang menelpon sebelumnya." Izuna meletakan sumpit dan berdiri seraya merapikan penampilannya, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Nampaklah sosok seorang wanita tinggi bersurai merah tepat setelah Izuna mengucapkan selamat datang. Wanita itu mengenakan kemeja hitam juga rok span hitam, ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum pada Izuna.

"Selamat Siang. Aku Namikaze Kushina." Salah satu kembar Uchiha itu sejenak tertegun menatap sosok wanita yang memilik warna rambut mencolok di hadapannya, selain itu panjangnya yang sepinggang juga cukup menarik perhatian. "Dan ini anakku...Naruto."

Tatapan Izuna turun sedikit untuk mendapati sosok bocah dengan tinggi hanya se-dada wanita tersebut, yang juga mengenakan pakaian resmi berwarna hitam.

"Ah, ya. Selamat siang, Naruto." Izuna tersenyum sementara Naruto hanya membalas dengan menunduk singkat.

"Maafkan kami datang terlambat, tapi tolong izinkan kami mendoakan Fugaku dan Mikoto."

Izuna mengangguk, masih dengan senyum diwajahnya "Tentu saja. Silahkan."

 **.**

"Naru-chan, apa kau juga mau berdoa untuk paman dan bibi?" Kushina berbicara pada anakknya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menatapnya berdoa, namun bocah itu segera mengangguk dan langsung menggambil posisi berdoa.

Uchiha bersaudara duduk bersimpuh di belakang sang tamu, mengabaikan hidangan yang mulai mendingin di atas meja.

Sejujurnya baik Madara atau pun ketiga adiknya belum pernah sekali pun bertemu Kushina terlebih lagi mengenalnya, ia yang notabene-nya cukup sering membantu urusan pekerjaan sang ayah saja tidak yakin kalau wanita cantik bersurai merah itu adalah partner kerja U.F Company, perusahaan keluarga Uchiha. Dengan penampilan pasangan ibu-anak itu yang menarik perhatian, mustahil jika mereka luput dari pengamatan sang putra sulung.

Apalagi Naruto yang bertubuh kecil itu, berbeda dari sang ibu ia memiliki rambut pirang yang mencolok dan mata biru nya itu juga berbeda dari sang ibu. Anak itu seperti kelahiran campuran, mungkin saja ayahnya orang barat atau eropa. Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Sasuke sempat tidak berkedip menatapnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian." Ucap Kushina setelah Izuna menghadirkan segelas teh hijau dihadapannya, mereka masih berada di ruang doa dan saling berhadapan tanpa terhalang meja "Tapi sebelum itu, bolehkan Naruto bermain sebentar dengan anjing yang kami lihat dihalaman kalian? Kebetulan anak ini adalah penyuka binatang."

Sempat tertegun sejenak, Itachi akhirnya mengangguk pelan "Ah, ya. Tentu saja, namanya adalah Eleven."

"Terima kasih." Sahut Kushina dengan nada gembira, ia pun langsung meminta Naruto untuk pergi ke halaman. Ia sepertinya tidak berbohong soal Naruto adalah pecinta hewan, karena bocah itu nampak berbinar saat sang ibu memintanya bermain dengan Eleven.

Setelah itu hanya terdengar suara anjing menggonggong beberapa kali yang dapat dimengerti oleh Uchiha bersaudara merupakan penggambaran dari rasa senang sang anjing campuran serigala itu.

"Wah, wah. Tidak biasanya Eleven senang bermain dengan orang yang baru pertama kali ia temui. Bukankah putra-mu manis sekali, Kushina-san?"

Kushina tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Izuna, ada sedikit pancaran kesenduan di matanya "Terima kasih, Uchiha Izuna-kun."

Wanita itu lalu mengambil sebuah map coklat dari tas-nya dan mendorongnya kehadapan Uchiha bersaudara.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke datar namun cukup jelas.

"Kartu keluarga milik Fugaku-san. Ini kartu yang baru, ia memesannya tepat setelah pulang dari Belanda sehabis mengunjungiku. Orang tua kalian lebih dulu wafat sebelum melihat hasilnya, dan karena hanya aku yang mengetahuinya, maka kuputuskan mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya langsung pada kalian."

Keempat bersaudara serempak memikirkan hal yang sama tanpa perlu saling melempar pandang. Seorang wanita asing yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya, tiba-tiba saja datang dan menyerahkan kartu keluarga...benda yang cukup memiliki nilai privasi dalam sebuah keluarga. Dan...apa dia bilang sebelumnya kalau orang tua mereka sempat berkunjung ke Belanda?

Madaralah yang lebih dulu bertindak dengan mengambil map tersebut dan membaca isinya, ada beberapa lembar kertas didalam. Kertas terdepan merupakan surat dan Madara memilih melewatinya untuk dapat segera mengkaji kartu keluarga baru yang dimaksud Kushina.

Seperti namanya Kartu Keluarga berisi daftar anggota keluarga, sedikit biodata dan status dalam keluarga. Nama ayahnya tentu paling atas, diikuti nama ibu sebagai pengurus rumah tangga kemudian nama anak sesuai urutan lahir yang tak perlu ia baca. Namun matanya hampir saja melewati satu nama terakhir, nama yang seharusnya tidak tertera dibawah nama Sasuke. Ya, dalam daftar tersebut Sasuke bukanlah anak bungsu.

"Ada apa Nii-san?" tanya Itachi yang menemukan adanya perubahan diraut wajah Madara menjadi sedikit tegang.

Putra sulung tidak menjawab, ia menutup mata dan menarik nafas dalam, sedikit meremat kertas ditangannya. Saat membuka mata, pandangannya lurus menatap wanita didepannya.

"Uchiha Naruto...siapa dia?"

Ketiga saudaranya sontak terbelalak kaget menatapnya, lebih tepatnya mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa mak..sudmu, Madara nii-san? Izuna terbata.

Namun Sasuke terdengar berdecis, pemuda yang hingga beberapa menit lalu diketahui masih sebagai bungsu Uchiha itu berdiri dan langsung saja merebut kasar kertas tersebut dari tangannya. Dengan kening berkerut juga sedikit kilat amarah dimatanya, ia membaca apa yang terdata di kartu keluarga.

"Apakah..." Sasuke menahan ucapannya, ada sedikit rasa enggan untuk melanjutkannya "Ayahku memiliki anak dari wanita selain ibu?"

Madara tetap nampak tenang, seakan Sasuke baru saja mewakilkan apa yang hendak ia ucapkan. Dilain pihak Izuna menampilkan raut wajah seperti telah dihantam sesuatu, lain hal nya dengan Itachi yang langsung merebut kertasnya dari tangan Sasuke dan setelah membaca yang tertera, raut wajahnya tak jauh beda dengan Izuna.

"Yang benar saja...apa-apaan ini." Mustahil membantah keaslian kartu keluarga tersebut jika melihat ketebalan kertas, barcode dan segel yang menghiasinya

Sejauh ini Kushina belum menjawab pertanyaan para pemuda itu, ia mengepalkan tangan sata mendengar gonggongan anjing yang nampaknya masih asyik bermain dengan Naruto, ia teringat bocah itu.

"Kalian salah." Suara tenang itu memecah konflik dalam pikiran masing-masing putra Uchiha. Wanita itu meletakan tangannya di dada dan berkata "Naruto adalah anakku, akulah yang melahirkannya empat belas tahun lalu."

"Jadi maksudmu kau adalah..."

"Tidak." Kushina memutus ucapan Sasuke yang baginya sangat ngawur tanpa harus dipikirkan ulang "Ayah kandung Naruto yaitu mendiang suamiku, telah meninggal saat usianya dua tahun. Dia adalah pria berdarah campuran Belanda-Jepang, apa kalian pikir ada seorang Uchiha bermata biru sepertinya?"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana putramu bisa memiliki nama keluarga kami?" tanya Izuna.

Kushina menarik nafas panjang, memang sejak zamannya Fugaku pun ia tidak terlalu suka menghadapi Uchiha, terlebih disini ada empat orang anaknya.

"Sebaiknya kalian membaca semua dokumen yang ada di dalam map."

Ucapan Kushina membuat Madara teringat akan kertas yang sebelumnya ia abaikan, diamatinya sejenak sebelum membacanya mulai dari tulisan paling atas.

 _Surat Adopsi_

 _Dengan ini menyatakan bahwa:_

 _Nama: Uchiha Fugaku_

 _Tempat, Tanggal Lahir: xxxx, xx xxxx 19xx_

 _Pekerjaan: Wiraswasta_

 _Beserta,_

 _Nama: Uchiha Mikoto_

 _Tempat, Tanggal Lahir: xxxx, xx xxxx 19xx_

 _Pekerjaan: Ibu Rumah Tangga_

 _Telah mengangkat serta memberikan nama keluarga kami kepada:_

 _Nama: Namikaze Naruto (Kemudian menjadi Uchiha Naruto)_

 _Tempat, Tanggal Lahir: xx, xxxx, 20xx (14 tahun)_

 _Dengan ini kami menyatakan dan berjanji akan menyayangi dan mengasihi, serta merawat Naruto dengan sepenuh hati. Memberinya tempat tinggal yang layak dan memenuhi segala kebutuhannya. Tanpa membedakan dengan anggota keluarga lainnya._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Mikoto (Beserta cap basah/tanda tangan)_

Kecuali Kushina, semua yang mendengarnya membelalakkan mata setelah mendengar Madara membacakan isi surat adopsi yang di tanda tangani langsung oleh orang tua mereka, maka dengan itu tak ada lagi alasan mengapa nama Uchiha Naruto tercantum di dalam kartu keluarga mereka, menjadikan Uchiha sebagai lima bersaudara dengan Naruto sebagai anak bungsu.

"Karena itu..." Kushina berkata dengan ceria sembari menepuk tangan "Aku datang dengan maksud lain selain mendoakan orang tua kalian, yaitu membawa Naruto pulang dan tinggal bersama saudaranya di rumah ini."

"Jangan bercan─"

"Mengapa Kushina-san? Bukankah Naruto adalah anakmu satu-satunya?" Ucap Izuna menghentikan seruan Sasuke sekaligus membuat saudaranya yang lain segera merasa ingin tahu. Alasan Kushina merelakan Naruto.

Wanita yang ditanya sejenak tertegun, namun tak lama sorot matanya melembut dan senyum tipis namun sangat tulus mengembang di wajahnya.

"Aku...aku hanya tidak bisa lagi memberikan keluarga yang layak untuk Naruto, karena itu...tolong lindungi anak itu."

 **.**

Naruto menutup sebelah mata akibat poni rambutnya yang turun saat Kushina mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Naru-chan."

Bocah itu hanya sedikit menengadah untuk menjawab panggilan ibunya, ditatapnya wanita cantik dengan senyum tulus itu lewat kedua mata birunya yang seolah tanpa dosa.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di rumah ini dan mereka akan menjadi keluargamu."

"...ya, ibu." Naruto mengangguk kecil. Kushina memeluknya cukup lama dan bocah itu tetap tidak mengatakan atau membantah apa pun, ia hanya membalas pelukan sang ibu dengan tidak seberapa erat.

Suara kecupan Kushina pada bibir Naruto terdengar cukup jelas, juga ketika wanita itu bergumam 'i love you' dalam posisi kening saling bersentuhan. Ia menyerahkan jaket dan kopor Naruto pada Izuna, satu-satunya yang memiliki sifat paling lembut diantara Uchiha bersaudara menurut Kushina. Detik berlalu dengan cepat, entah sejak kapan taksi yang ditumpangi Kushina telah menghilang. Meninggalkan Naruto bersama orang-orang yang mulai hari ini adalah keluarga resminya.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk masuk dan melanjutkan acara makan siang yang tertunda, tentunya dengan ditambah satu piring lagi untuk adik baru mereka. Setelah mengucap 'selamat makan' masing-masing dari mereka mulai mengangkat sumpit dan hanya Naruto saja yang tetap terpaku menatap setiap orang.

"Ada apa Naru-chan? Kau tidak makan?" suara lembut itu sudah pasti Izuna, orang pertama yang Naruto ingat sebagai saudaranya.

Bocah itu mengangguk namun mengangkat sumpitnya dengan tidak yakin, namun belum sempat ujung sumpitnya menyentuh nasi, benda itu terjatuh dari tangannya dan membuat semua orang menghentikan acara makannya.

"Naru-chan..."

"...maaf, aku...aku tidak bisa pakai sum...pit." Suaranya pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk.

Dua tahap situasi pun terjadi, tahap pertama adalah lima detik awal ketika Uchiha bersaudara terdiam dan menahan keinginan untuk mencubit pipi adik baru mereka. Sementara tahap kedua adalah dimana ketika mereka tersenyum geli dan merasa maklum karena selama ini bocah itu tinggal di kampung halaman ayahnya bersama sang ibu yang cukup _workaholic_.

"Tidak apa Naru-chan." Izuna mengusap puncak kepalanya "Kau bisa menggunakan sendok."

Bocah itu mengangguk lagi dan langsung melahap makanannya setelah Izuna memberikan sendok.

"Enak." Naruto makan dengan lahap.

Dan semua mengakui kalau ini kali pertama mereka banyak tersenyum selama acara makan bersama berlangsung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi membuka pintu sebuah kamar yang telah mereka putuskan sebagai kamar untuk Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Bersih bukan? Selama ini memang tidak ada yang menempati tapi kami selalu membersihkannya dan menggunakannya sebagai ruang tamu."

"Masuklah Naru-chan." Ajak Izuna sembari meletakan kopor Naruto di sisi dinding sebelah pintu. Bocah itu hanya mengangguk dan mendekati Izuna, pandangannya menatap sekeliling kamar yang tidak terlalu luas itu namun sudah tersedia tempat tidur single, sepasang meja-kursi, lemari dan rak buku.

Dari semua putra Fugaku, hanya Sasuke yang nampaknya belum dapat menerima kehadiran Naruto setulus saudaranya yang lain. Well, Madara memang pendiam tapi setidaknya ia tak menunjukkan raut wajah kusut seperti Sasuke.

"Hei, kalian." Semua orang menoleh pada Sasuke yang menyandarkan salah satu bahunya di kusen pintu sambil bersendekap "Benarkah tidak masalah jika seperti ini? Menerima anak itu begitu saja sebagai keluarga kita, biar bagaimana pun kita tidak tahu bagaimana asal-usulnya."

Semua hanya diam mendengar penuturan Sasuke, memang terdengar agak sedikit kasar namun ucapannya itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Itachi menggaruk kepalanya gusar, jengah dengan pemikiran Sasuke yang terkadang berlebihan menurutnya "Oi, Sasuke."

"Ng?"

"Lihat Madara-nii." Itachi menunjuk Madara yang berdiri di samping Sasuke "Sepertinya ia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera memeluk adik baru kita."

Sasuke bergidik geli melihat ekspresi kakak tertuanya saat ini, kedua matanya berbinar dan jelas sekali kalau secara tidak langsung mengakui jika ia ingin sekali memeluk dan menggendong Naruto sambil berputar-putar.

"Lagi pula..." Itachi mendekati Naruto dan langsung mengusak puncak kepalanya cukup kuat hingga bocah tersebut sedikit menunduk "Aku tidak keberatan punya adik semanis ini. Jujur saja aku rindu memiliki adik yang lucu karena adik bungsu kita dulu yang lucu dan menggemaskan, yang selalu memintaku menggendongnya dan menemaninya ke kamar kecil saat malam hari sudah berubah menjadi pemuda dingin dan menyebalkan, benar bukan Izuna?"

Izuna terkekeh mendengar ucapan Itachi yang jelas bermaksud membuat Sasuke jengkel, tapi sedikit banyak ia setuju dengan pendapat kembarannya itu.

"Keh, kalian. Baiklah-baiklah terserah kalian saja."

"Jangan pedulikan dia Naruto, Sasuke hanya kesal karena sekarang dia bukan anak bungsu lagi."

"Brengsek kau Itachi!"

"Sasuke, jaga ucapanmu dihadapan Naruto."

Semua tertawa melihat reaksi kesal mantan adik bungsu mereka, sebenarnya Madara hanya tersenyum geli, tidak sampai seperti Itachi yang terbahak. Sementara Naruto sendiri sesungguhnya telah memperhatikan Sasuke sejak tadi, sampai ketika pemuda tampan itu menyadarinya dan Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

 ** _. . ._**

TBC

Maaf untuk typo, kesamaan cerita, dsb. Semua itu ga sengaja. Mohon kritik dan saran supaya chap selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Hai Guys. saya apdet lagi dengan membawa bagian ke dua. sebelumnya maaf banget kalo alur ceritanya terlalu cepet, aku takut kalo kebanyakan intermeso malah kesannya jadi bertele-tele. dan kalo late update, maaf juga karena aku nulis sesuai mood yg ngga terduga, kadang enak kadang bete. yaaahh.

terus, maaf kalo pembaca sekalian agak ga sreg sama kosakata saya. aku mau mintaa maaf terutama pas bagian panggilan kakak, aku suka pakai NII-SAN atau KAK...aku pake keduanya sesuai kalimat aja menurutku.

last...sori kalo ada typo, kemiripan cerita atau beberapa bagian yg menurut kalian kurang pas.

selamat membaca.

 **. . .**

Judul: Its Ok Brother

Cast: Sesuai dalam cerita

Genre: Family, Slice Of Life and Soon to be Romance

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya fans yg menulis cerita tentang mereka sesuai imajinasi saya.

 **. . .**

Izuna sesekali melirik remaja yang berjalan disampingnya, Naruto si bocah setengah bule yang beberapa hari lalu baru saja resmi menjadi adik bungsunya. Anak itu sebenarnya biasa saja, maksudnya tidak ada yang aneh, dia akan merespon tiap orang yang mengajaknya bicara meski sedikit irit kata-kata. Hanya saja, Naruto tidak akan bicara bila tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara, selama di rumah pun ia lebih sering berinteraksi dengan Eleven anjing peranakan serigala peliharaan mereka.

Contohnya saja hari ini, Izuna sengaja mengajaknya belanja sepulang dari sekolah untuk mendaftarkan Naruto, namun hingga perjalanan pulang ia dan bocah itu hanya berbicara sekenanya saja. Izuna menghela nafas saat menyadari kalau tidak ada lagi ide pembicaraan yang terpikirkan olehnya. Dengan gontai dibukanya pintu pagar, membiarkan Naruto masuk terlebih dahulu baru setelahnya ia masuk dan segera menguncinya.

"Kami pulang." Pintu geser khas Jepang terbuka dan kembali tertutup saat dua orang itu telah masuk.

"Bagaimana, Izuna? Apa Naruto bisa ikut ujian masuk tahun ajaran baru?" Tanya Itachi saat Izuna memasuki dapur bersama Naruto untuk meletakan belanjaannya.

Izuna menghela nafas saat melihat Naruto langsung memutuskan untuk menghampiri Eleven padahal ia bermaksud menawarkannya segelas air.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Iruka, kami sepakat kalau Naruto akan mengikuti ujian masuk satu minggu lagi."

"Satu minggu lagi? Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" Itachi langsung meneguk es teh yang dituangkan Izuna untuknya.

"Entahlah. Naruto tidak keberatan saat kami meminta persetujuannya."

Izuna menghela nafas saat melihat Naruto dan Eleven telah menghilang entah kemana, pastinya menikmati waktu berdua saja dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dengan lesu Izuna menata barang belanjaan sesuai tempatnya, ia tidak ─belum─ tahu apa makanan kesukaan Naruto tapi sepertinya bocah itu menyukai semua makanan yang selama ini ia sajikan, meski demikian ia tetap menyediakan susu dan camilan manis untuk adik bungsunya itu. Sebenarnya, makanan manis hampir tidak pernah tersedia dirumah keluarga Uchiha tapi kelihatannya Naruto bukan tipe orang yang dapat menolak makanan manis, jadilah ide menyediakan makanan manis terlintas begitu saja di benak Izuna.

Sementara di sisi lain rumah, anjing kesayangan Uchiha, Eleven yang merupakan keturunan serigala, tengah memperlihatkan sifat submisifnya pada Naruto, bocah itu dengan lihai mengusap perut sang anjing, suara pelan yang mengalun dari mulut sang anjing merupakan bukti kalau perlakuan bocah itu membuatnya nyaman.

"Kau suka? Kau menikmatinya." Senyum tipis hadir diwajah Naruto saat melihat ekor Eleven bergerak-gerak.

Namun senyum tersebut segera lenyap saat terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga, saat Naruto menoleh, telah hadir sosok Sasuke berdiri di anak tangga paling akhir, mata birunya terus menatap lekat bahkan ketika kakaknya itu mendekat.

"Sudah menentukan kapan kau ujian masuk sekolah?" tanya Sasuke sedikit dingin, khas dirinya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk seraya bergumam pelan "Aku akan ujian seminggu lagi."

Pun demikian dengan Sasuke, ia hanya mendengung paham tanpa melepas tatapannya dari sosok Naruto. Dia lalu berjongkok dihadapan bocah separuh bule, meski raut wajahnya tidak sedikit pun menampilkan ketertarikan namun ia tetap bertanya "Usiamu empat belas tahun bukan? Itu artinya kau akan masuk kelas sembilan tahun ini? Sudah menyiapkan bahan pelajarannya?"

Beberapa detik Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke, mata polosnya yang terlihat bingung beradu pandang dengan mata hitam khas keturunan asli Uchiha milik pemuda dihadapannya. Bocah itu lalu menggeleng sebentar, sebelum kembali memperlihatkan mata polosnya yang kali ini nampak penuh tanya.

"Tidak tahu. Memangnya di sekolah belajar apa saja? Aku tidak pernah sekolah sebelumnya."

Dan setelahnya Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

 **.**

Semuanya berdecak kagum melihat hasil nilai Naruto setelah mengerjakan soal latihan ujian smp yang mereka print secara dadakan dari internet. Tatapan Itachi bahkan masih nampak tidak percaya kalau hampir di setiap mata pelajaran, bocah bule itu mendapatkan nilai tak kurang dari delapan puluh.

"Kau pintar sekali Naru-chan." Izuna mengusap senang kepala Naruto.

"Wah, tidak bisa dipercaya. Padahal dia tidak pernah sekolah, tapi bagaimana caranya bisa mendapat nilai seperti ini." Itachi berulangkali mengamati kertas soal ditangannya namun tetap saja nilai yang tertera disana tidak berubah sedikit pun "Hei, Naruto kau pasti bohong kalau tidak pernah sekolah bukan? Setidaknya kau pasti bersekolah dirumah 'kan?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak pernah sekolah."

"Oh ya? Lalu darimana kau mempelajari semua ini?"

"Aku dan ibu sering belajar bersama dirumah. Ibu selalu sibuk bekerja jadi tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi sekolahku. Lalu dia bilang kalau makanan dikantin sekolah itu tidak enak jadi sebaiknya aku tidak pergi ke sekolah." Jelas Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Alis Itachi mengerenyit "Haah. Alasan macam apa itu."

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Kau pasti lulus ujian jika nilai mu sebagus ini." Izuna kembali mengusap kepala Naruto dengan lembut. Kalau diingat, Izuna sangat sering melakukan kontak fisik dengannya, ia selalu tersenyum dan berkata dengan lembut. Naruto sendiri baru sadar kalau ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan perlakuan Izuna, selama ini hanya sang ibu yang banyak bersentuhan dengannya.

Selain Itachi, rupanya Sasuke juga mengamati kertas soal yang diisi Naruto. Dilihat berulang kali pun nilainya sama sekali tidak berubah. Nilai yang sangat kontras dari nilai di kertas soal lainnya.

"Tapi dia tidak akan lulus jika nilainya seperti ini." Sasuke menunjukan kertas soal Bahasa Jepang milik Naruto yang bernilai...hanya 35.

Semua tertegun memandangnya, tak ayal Naruto sendiri pun sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Kau tidak ada masalah dengan fisika, matematika dan ilmu pengetahuan alam. Tapi kalau nilai Bahasa Jepang-mu serendah ini, tidak ada satu pun sekolah yang bersedia meluluskanmu." Dengan wajah datar Sasuke menghadapkan kertas tersebut ke wajah Naruto layaknya seorang dosen nan sadis.

Itachi bahkan sudah menertawainya lebih dulu karena membaca soal mengenai peribahasa yang berbunyi **'_ semakin berat semakin merunduk.'** Semua orang juga tahu kalau ruang kosong itu seharusnya di isi dengan padi (kome) tapi Naruto malah menjawabnya dengan kata Hiu (same). Memang sebenarnya kata itu tidak berbeda jauh, tapi tetap saja ia merasa geli membayangkan ada hiu terdampar di sawah.

"Kau ini...ternyata benar-benar keturunan eropa rupanya."

Tangan Naruto terkepal erat karena malu, malu bukan karena ia tampak bodoh dihadapan orang yang baru di kenal, tapi malu karena mendapat nilai rendah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Izuna yang hanya tersenyum lembut saat melihat Naruto mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Tenang saja, Naru-chan. Sasuke akan mengajarimu Bahasa Jepang. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

"Hn?" Sasuke baru saja mau menghindar saat tatapannya beradu dengan dua mata biru Naruto yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, entah kenapa kata-kata penolakan yang sudah ada diujung lidah tertelan kembali begitu saja "Baiklah. Boleh saja."

Setelahnya Sasuke segera beralih mengamati sisa soal yang belum terjamah, bertingkah memilah soal yang sebenarnya hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari keinginan untuk terus menatap Naruto.

 **.**

Pukul tujuh malam lewat beberapa menit seorang pria berpakaian lengkap memasuki rumah keluarga Uchiha. Aroma masakan khas rumahan mengundangnya untuk melangkah menuju dapur setelah meletakan sepatunya ke dalam lemari di depan pintu rumah.

"Selamat datang, Madara-nii." Pria dengan celemek ditubuhnya itu menyambut Madara dengan senyum, Izuna menghampiri sang kakak setelah meletakan piring terakhir di meja makan "Pas sekali makan malam telah siap..."

Madara hanya mengangguk kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kotak karton kepada Izuna sebelum menyambung langkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Izuna hanya menatap kotak tersebut dengan bingung, kotak berwarna dasar putih dengan gambar animasi kue-kue manis dan berwarna-warni, sudah jelas kotak ini berisi makanan manis.

"Apa ini, kak?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak.

"Oleh-oleh."

Tanpa menoleh, Madara telah menghilang dari pandangan Izuna yang masih sedikit tertegun, lalu ia membuka kotak tersebut untuk mendapati empat buah donat di dalamnya dengan toping yang berbeda-beda, ada selai coklat, bubuk teh hijau, kalau yang nampak polos sudah pasti didalamnya berisi krim susu dan terakhir berbentuk wajah boneka dengan meses aneka warna. Kakak kembar dari Itachi itu tersenyum lembut dan segera memasuki ruang keluarga dimana Itachi tengah menonton televisi bersama Sasuke yang tengah mengajari Naruto.

"Naru-chan." panggilnya yang membuat pemilik nama segera menoleh "Mau donat?"

Yang ditawari tentu saja mengangguk dan langsung menghampiri Izuna, meski tidak jelas Izuna dapat sedikit menangkap binar dimata Naruto, ia tersenyum lagi...anak-anak sudah pasti menyukai makanan manis.

"Makannya satu saja, ya. Sebentar lagi kita akan makan malam karena Madara-nii sudah pulang."

"Baik."

Izuna membuka kotaknya dan membiarkan Naruto memilih satu untuk dimakan, setelah memutuskan untuk mengambil yang berisi krim susu, bocah tersebut kembali ke meja lantai dimana Sasuke tengah mengoreksi pelajarannya. Ia sempat menawarkan pada Sasuke yang langsung di tolak. Saat melihat Madara menuruni tangga dengan mengenakan pakaian rumah, ia segera menyuruh Itachi untuk mematikan televisi.

"Semuanya. Ayo kita makan."

 **.**

Naruto masih berkutat dengan buku pelajaran ditemani jarum jam yang terus berdetak memutari angka. Disebelahnya terdapat sepiring donat dan segelas susu yang disediakan Izuna ketika ia berkata kalau akan belajar lagi mendekati waktu tidur. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri kata demi kata yang tersusun dalam kamus kosa kata bahasa Jepang bersamaan dengan mulut yang bergumam sesuai dengan urutan kata, ia tidak ada masalah dengan menghafalnya namun banyaknya huruf kanji yang berbentuk mirip membuatnya sedikit bingung, terlebih satu huruf terkadang memiliki dua arti yang berbeda dan dapat pula digunakan dalam kalimat yang berbeda maksudnya.

Terkadang Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah berkerut. Ia memang kerap berkomunikasi dengan ibunya dalam bahasa Jepang, namun memang ibunya saja yang terlalu cakap berbahasa asing, jadi jangan salahkan dirinya yang kesulitan berbahasa Jepang meski memiliki darah Asia.

"Hhhh..." bocah itu menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas kamus, lumayan tebal dan keras juga rasanya.

Kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat, saat ini memang telah melewati jam tidur. Izuna dan yang lainnya juga pasti telah terlelap. Ah, sungguh seandainya ia bisa tidur saat ini juga...tapi ingin cepat menguasai pelajarannya, tapi rasanya sangat mengantuk.

 ** _'_** ** _Tok! Tok! Tok!'_**

Kesadaran yang semula hendak menghilang kini muncul kembali saat suara nyaring ketukan pintu menyapa telinganya.

"Naruto, ini aku."

Bocah itu segera meninggalkan kursi saat menyadari kalau Sasuke lah yang berada di balik pintu. Namun belum sempat ia mencapai pintu, pintu telah terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Sasuke. Bukan, bukan pintu dimana biasanya digunakan keluar masuk, melainkan sebuah pintu lain yang berbeda sisi dengan pintu masuk. Pintu tersebut terletak di dinding yang memisahkan kamarnya dengan Sasuke. Kedua mata Naruto membola menatap sosok Sasuke, sedikit kaget. Ia pikir kalau pintu itu sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi.

"Kau kaget ya?" Sasuke sedikit menyeringai, lalu memasuki kamar Naruto dan mendekati meja belajarnya "Dulu kamar kita ini adalah milik Izuna dan Itachi, karena mereka kembar maka pintu sambung ini sengaja dibuat. Tapi mereka malah pindah ke lantai atas setelah aku lahir."

Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke yang saat ini sibuk mengamati buku-buku dimeja belajarnya, sedikit rasa ingin tahu membuatnya mengintip pintu sambung tempat Sasuke keluar dan mengamati kamar Sasuke dibaliknya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat isi kamar kakak bungsunya itu. Dinding putih di padu tirai biru-hitam dan seprai biru seperti tirainya merupakan perpaduan teduh kamar Sasuke...lebih dari itu, kamar tersebut sangat rapi dan beraroma parfum yang menyegarkan. Ala-ala orang dewasa...begitulah pikir Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Sasuke sedikit mengagetkannya "Kemarilah, aku akan menemanimu belajar."

Bocah itu mengangguk dan segera menghampiri Sasuke. Keduanya memutuskan untuk belajar di lantai karena kursi dikamar Naruto hanya ada satu dan Sasuke berbaik hati meminjamkan meja kecil lipat miliknya.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu sejak Naruto berkutat dengan soal yang diberikan Sasuke, pemuda berparas bak boneka porselen itu menatap lekat sosok Naruto, terutama parasnya yang sedikit imut untuk anak lelaki. Berkat kehadiran Naruto, pemuda manis dirumah ini menjadi dua, dirinya dan Izuna. Dan Sasuke baru menyadari kalau kulit bocah tersebut sedikit lebih terang dari kulitnya mau pun saudara lainnya. Terang yang dimaksud adalah sedikit kemerah-merahan yang menjadikannya lebih terang dan berwarna. Sungguh menarik, apalagi ketika kelopak mata nya bergerak membuat bulu matanya mengayun bagai tirai menghiasi mata yang sewarna dengan batu permata safir.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke membuat sang pemilik nama beralih memandangnya.

Dari semua kesimpulan Sasuke mengenai diri Naruto, bagian paling menarik adalah tatapan mata sang bocah yang sungguh polos, tanpa dosa seperti bayi yang baru saja melihat dunia.

"Kalau boleh kutahu, apa pekerjaan ibumu?"

Jeda beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Naruto menjawab "Dia seorang arkeolog."

"Oh, ya?" Sasuke sedikit sangsi mengingat imej Kushina saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, sopan dan keibuan.

"Hum." Naruto mengangguk "Dia sempat berhenti, namun kembali bekerja setelah ayahku meninggal."

"Lalu apa pekerjaan ayahmu?"

"Ayahku adalah seorang astronom."

Sasuke bergumam paham, dapat dimengerti darimana otak encer Naruto berasal. Anak dihadapannya ini memang terlahir dari bibit unggul, sudah pintar manis pula...huh? manis? Siapa yang bilang tadi?

"Lanjutkan saja pelajaranmu." Ujar Sasuke saat mendapati kalau Naruto hanya diam menatapnya seolah menunggu kalau-kalau ia ingin kembali bertanya.

"Baik."

Setelahnya hanya suara gesekan pensil dan kertas yang memenuhi ruangan. Sasuke kembali terpaku menatap sosok bersurai pirang dihadapannya. Persis seperti kata Izuna, sikap Naruto berbeda dari anak seusianya, bocah itu sangat tenang dan tidak banyak bicara, jarang menunjukan emosi dan kurang suka mengemukakan pendapatnya, karena itu sangat menyenangkan jika dapat melihat Naruto mengeluarkan emosinya seperti saat Sasuke menyinggungnya soal nilai Bahasa Jepangnya yang rendah.

Beberapa kali Sasuke menangkap basah Naruto menatap lekat kamus bahasa didekatnya, bocah itu sedikit merona malu saat sang tutor menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, lalu ia akan kembali mengerjakan soal dengan kening berkerut bingung.

Benar kata Izuna...memang menyenangkan.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku sangat menyayangi Naruto, anak itu adalah sebagian dari diriku. Kalian mungkin tidak akan mengerti tapi membiarkan Naruto diadopsi oleh orang tua kalian adalah pilihan terbaik dariku untuk saat ini, demi dirinya. Aku ingin dia hidup seperti anak biasa...dalam keluarga yang hangat. Hal terpenting itu, aku tidak bisa memberikannya."_**

Sasuke teringat ucapan Kushina dipertemuan pertama mereka, ketika itu Naruto tengah bermain diluar bersama Eleven. Ia seharusnya marah saat melihat seorang ibu 'membuang' anaknya sendiri...namun melihat kesenduan mata Kushina membuatnya sedikit tersentuh, wanita itu jelas sekali tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangis, meski nada suaranya tak bergeming tapi kedua tangannya nampak bergetar membendung emosi. Tapi Sasuke yakin jika masih ada hal lain yang ditutupi wanita itu.

"Sasuke, aku sudah selesai."

Suara Naruto membuat Sasuke terhenyak dari pemikirannya, sekilas ia menatap kertas jawaban Naruto yang ternyata sudah terisi semua soal. Tangannya terulur meminta lembaran tersebut dan bocah itu menurutinya.

Kini kertas tersebut telah berpindah tangan, kedua mata legam Sasuke menelusuri tiap baris soal dengan teratur. Untung saja Naruto pintar menulis, jika tidak pekerjaannya akan bertambah dua kali lipat karena harus mengajarinya menulis juga. Soal yang banyak membuat Sasuke membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama dalam memeriksanya. Masih ditemukan banyak sekali jawaban yang salah, Sasuke menghela nafas, cukup penat jika harus menjejalkan semua pelajaran dalam satu malam saja.

"Naru─" suara Sasuke tertahan saat mendapati kalau ternyata adik barunya itu telah terhanyut dalam mimpi. Nafasnya teratur dengan menjadikan buku catatannya sebagai bantal.

Pemuda bersurai kelam itu kembali menghela nafas. Wajar saja jika Naruto merasa cepat lelah, lagipula ini sudah melewati jam malam seharusnya ia tidur. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mengangkat tubuh kecil Naruto dan merebahkannya diatas ranjang, tak lupa pula menyelimuti adiknya itu sebelum memutuskan untuk merapikan buku pelajaran Naruto dan meninggalkan kamar sembari membawa piring dan gelas kosong bekas kudapan si bungsu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur yang ternyata penerangannya masih menyala.

Ia tak merasa heran jika akhirnya mendapati Izuna tengah duduk di meja makan sambil menikmati segelas wine. Sebenarnya dibalik sosok yang lemah lembut itu, tersimpan kekuatan besar untuk menahan mabuk dari serangan alkohol. Tepat, diantara mereka Izuna lah yang paling kuat tidak mabuk jika berurusan dengan minuman keras.

"Ingin menemaniku minum, Sasuke?"

Sasuke meletakan gelas dan piringnya di bak cuci sebelum menduduki kursi dihadapan sang kakak "Sedikit saja."

Izuna tersenyum lalu menuangkan wine setengah gelas untuk Sasuke "Bagaimana Naruto? Sudah tertidur?"

"Sudah, baru saja." Sasuke memutar gelasnya sejenak sebelum meneguknya sedikit.

"Padahal saat itu aku hanya bergurau soal memintamu mengajari Naruto, tapi tak disangka ternyata kau jadi serius bahkan sampai menemaninya belajar di kamar." Kakak kembar Itachi itu tertawa kecil.

"Heh...tak perlu di bahas." Jawab Sasuke acuh, sebenarnya ia sendiri juga bingung dengan sikapnya hari ini...yang langsung luluh begitu saja hanya dengan tatapan Naruto.

Izuna tersenyum lumrah dengan sikap Sasuke yang tertutup, bahkan terhadap mendiang kedua orang tuanya pun, sikapnya tak banyak perbedaan. Meski demikian, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyangkal kalau Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang baik, tidak pernah mengeluh dan sangat mandiri untuk anak seusianya. Ia hanya dituntut untuk lebih dewasa sebelum waktunya, terlahir sebagai anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha secara tidak langsung membuat Sasuke percaya kalau dirinya harus dapat melampaui kakak-kakaknya. Tatapan matanya selalu dingin, bagai dinding es yang menghalangi siapa pun yang hendak memahami dirinya. Tapi dengan kehadiran Naruto...keberadaan bocah itu sedikit mengubah tatapan Sasuke menjadi lebih hangat.

"Kau tahu tidak, Sasuke?" ucap Izuna yang hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan mata mendelik alih-alih balik bertanya "Aku pikir setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal, suasana rumah ini akan menjadi lebih dingin dan suram...tapi ternyata tidak─"

Tak perlu ditanya atau dipikir lagi, Sasuke tahu siapa yang saat ini tengah dipikirkan oleh kakaknya itu. Sudah pasti Naruto, bocah berkepala kuning dengan tinggi badan hanya sebatas sikunya...ngomong-ngomong sejak kehadirannya, Eleven jadi lebih sering menggonggong dan berlarian di dalam rumah, selain itu samar-samar dapat tercium bau gula dari dapur padahal dulu jarang sekali ada aroma manis di rumah ini.

"Meski kelihatannya pendiam dan misterius, tapi Naruto hanya anak-anak biasa yang butuh perlakuan biasa layaknya anak seusianya. Terlebih lagi, Naruto itu jauuuuuhh lebih manis daripada dirimu saat kecil dulu, Sasuke." Izuna tersenyum menggoda yang hanya Sasuke tanggapi dengan lirikan tajam khas dirinya, si sialan Itachi juga pasti berpikir begitu, kedua kakaknya itu 'kan kembar. Sementara Madara jangan tanya, matanya saja selalu berbinar-binar seolah hendak mendekap Naruto erat lalu menggendongnya dan berputar-putar.

"Tapi tetap saja...anak itu benar-benar payah pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Padahal nilai lainnya sangat bagus, apa sebenarnya isi kepala anak itu." Sasuke berdecih lalu meneguk habis isi gelasnya.

Izuna kembali tertawa kecil, suaranya sedikit hinggap di telinga Sasuke. Tawa yang begitu mirip dengan sang bunda, membuat Izuna menjadi orang kedua yang dapat membuat Sasuke luluh dari kekukuhan hatinya, setelah Mikoto sang bunda tentu saja.

"Jarang sekali aku melihatmu menggerutu seperti ini, Sasuke." Izuna menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan di atas meja, ia tersenyum lembut "Sepertinya kita harus berterimakasih pada Kushina-san karena telah memberikan Naruto pada kita, kepada keluarga ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu secepat hembusan angin. Seminggu telah berlalu dan tibalah hari dimana Naruto harus mengikuti ujian seleksi masuk sekolah konoha yang sebenarnya terdiri dari sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah akhir. Meski sesungguhnya tahun ini Naruto akan duduk dibangku kelas sembilan atau kelas tiga smp, ia diharuskan mengikuti ujian masuk dikarenakan data-data yang dibutuhkan seperti surat pindah atau rapor terdahulu tidak dapat ditunjukan oleh pihak wali.

Dan...disinilah Naruto berdiri, di depan pintu gerbang sekolah konoha bersama kakak kembarnya Izuna dan Itachi. Mereka bertiga bisa sampai disini dengan menggunakan bis tentu saja karena mobil mereka satu-satunya digunakan ke kantor oleh Madara, sedangkan Sasuke tidak bisa ikut mengantar karena ada kelas pagi di kuliahnya.

"Ba-banyak sekali...orang..." Naruto yang gugup mencengkram erat tali tas selempang di dadanya. Memandang banyaknya siswa-siswi yang mengenakan seragam berbeda berhamburan memasuki gedung sekolah.

Sebelumnya Izuna memang sudah menjelaskan kalau hari ini bukan hanya dirinya yang akan mengikuti ujian, akan ada banyak anak lain yang akan mengikuti ujian masuk sekolah. Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa gugup jika harus berbaur dengan banyak orang...lagi pula ini pertama kalinya ia akan mengikuti kegiatan dalam waktu lama di sekolah, meski gugup terselip juga rasa antusias dan sedikit penasaran.

Tentu saja karena belum pernah sekolah sebelumnya, hari ini Naruto tidak menggunakan seragam melainkan hanya pakaian formal yang dipilah se-sesuai mungkin dengan seragam, hanya celana panjang kotak-kotak biru hitam dan kemeja putih strip biru, sementara tas yang dikenakannya adalah milik Sasuke dulu semasa sekolah.

"Nah, masuklah. Sebentar lagi ujian dimulai." Izuna menepuk pundaknya pelan, ia pun menoleh "Naiklah ke lantai dua dan temui Iruka-sensei di ruang guru, ok?"

Naruto mengangguk, ia pun berjalan setengah berlari setelah memandang Itachi dan Izuna secara bergantian. Mereka bilang akan menjemputnya sesudah ujian nanti sesuai dengan jadwal yang telah disepakati, jadi kalau Naruto bisa mengerjakan soal lebih cepat ia akan memiliki waktu lebih untuk berkeliling sekolah.

"Naruto-kun?!" seseorang menganggilnya tepat setelah ia menginjakan kaki di lantai dua.

Seorang pria berkulit sawo matang berjalan mendekatinya, ia memakai pakaian resmi dan memiliki parut melintang di bawah matanya.

"Uchiha Naruto-kun." Sebut orang itu lagi yang sepertinya adalah staf pengajar.

"Y-ya, Iruka-sensei." Naruto baru ingat kalau orang ini adalah pria yang ditemuinya seminggu lalu bersama dengan Izuna sepulang sekolah.

"Kau datang juga rupanya. Bagaimana, apa kau memanfaatkan waktu satu minggu yang kami berikan?" ucap pria itu riang dan sedikit basa-basi karena sadar bila Naruto merupakan anak yang sedikit pendiam, kedua matanya nyaris tertutup karena tersenyum, Naruto pun tanpa sadar mengikuti kemana pria itu melangkah "Kau akan ujian sendiri karena kau adalah peserta khusus..."

Iruka membuka sebuah kelas kosong dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk. Meski akan ujian sendiri, namun semua kursi dan meja tetap dibiarkan berderet rapi seperti biasa.

"Lepaskan tas-mu terlebih dahulu, aku diwajibkan untuk memeriksanya. Dilarang membawa apa pun selain alat tulis, tetapi tisu di perbolehkan bila tanganmu mudah berkeringat."

Naruto kembali mengangguk dan tanpa membantah sedikit pun ia meletakan tasnya diatas meja, membiarkan Iruka memeriksanya sebentar dan setelah dipastikan tidak ada masalah ia dipersilahkan untuk duduk dimana pun ia mau.

"Meski aku ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu, jangan merasa gugup hanya karena kau seorang diri, Naruto-kun." Iruka meletakan beberapa lembar kertas ujian diatas meja Naruto "Jangan sungkan mengatakan bila kau ingin ke toilet."

"Baik." Naruto mengangguk dan beberapa menit berikutnya ia telah berkutat dengan kumpulan soal ujian pemberian Iruka.

 **.**

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Naruto sembari menutup pintu geser kelas tempatnya melakukan ujian. Ia sudah pamit sebelumnya pada Iruka yang memujinya karena berhasil mengerjakan ujian tepat waktu.

Sekolah sudah sunyi saat Naruto beranjak keluar, ia memang dijadwalkan selesai satu jam lebih lama ketimbang peserta lainnya karena mendapatkan satu mata pelajaran tambahan yaitu ilmu pengetahuan alam sementara peserta normal hanya mendapatkan tiga yaitu matematika, bahasa jepang dan bahasa inggris.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sekolah...sebenarnya sejak tadi Naruto menyusuri lorong dengan memusatkan perhatian pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Dibawah sana terdapat lapangan olahraga yang luas dengan garis memutar untuk pelari, terdapat pula bola sepak yang menganggur di bawah pohon. Jika dikatakan rasanya seperti dunia lain, ya memang seperti itu...jika dirinya menatap langit lalu kembali menatap lapangan, rasanya sekolah adalah tempat yang benar-benar berbeda bahkan hingga ke langitnya. Sekolah begitu luas dan terdapat berbagai macam hal, bukan hanya kamarnya dan laboratorium sang ibu.

Tanpa terasa Naruto pun sampai di depan pintu masuk, langit yang meredup menandakan sore telah tiba. Ia terus melangkah menuju gerbang dan berhenti ketika baru setengah jalan saat menemukan bayangan seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk mendapatkan sosok pemuda tinggi bersurai kelam.

"Sasuke." Tanpa sadar Naruto berlari mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"Bagaimana ujiannya?"

Pemuda yang lebih muda mengangguk mantap "Ung. Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Bagus." Sasuke mengusak kepala pirang Naruto dengan lembut.

Perlakuan Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam, karena ia pikir Sasuke yang dingin itu tidak mungkin memperlakukannya dengan akrab seperti ini...rasanya jadi berbeda seperti saat Izuna atau Itachi yang mengusap kepalanya.

"Kita pulang?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangan yang disambut Naruto beberapa detik kemudian.

Keduanya pun berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

"Sasuke." Ucap Naruto menyudahi sunyi diantara keduanya. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan menoleh pada sang adik. Mata kelam milik Sasuke bertemu dengan mata biru sang bocah yang belum lama ini masuk dalam kehidupannya "Apa sekolah itu...menyenangkan?"

Pertanyaan polos Naruto menimbulkan tatapan tidak percaya di mata Sasuke, maksudnya...anak ini sungguh tidak tahu apa pun atau bagaimana. Ia pun mengusak bagian belakang kepalanya secara kasar dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Nanti kau akan merasakannya sendiri..." ia pun memilih jawaban aman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Madara, diusia dua puluh tujuh tahun menobatkannya sebagai anak tertua dari empat bersaudara. Pendiam, tenang dan penuh wibawa khas keturunan Uchiha, tidak mudah terbawa suasana dan yang terpenting tidak mudah luluh akan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya terlihat lemah, tidak _Uchiha-ish._

Tapi sebentar, tunggu dulu, jangan terlampau kagum...jika saat ini kalian tengah melihat seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut panjang hitam, tengah berdiri dan menatap seorang anak lelaki pirang dengan mata berbinar-binar...tidak, tidak salah lagi jika itu adalah Madara. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang tengah mengidap penyakit Narutonism yang mana membuat dirinya ingin selalu memanjakan dan menuruti apa pun keinginan adik bungsunya itu.

Jika Naruto berkata 'Kakak, aku ingin memelihara macan.' Maka dengan senang hati si sulung akan mengabulkannya.

Dengan pakaian seragam sekolahnya yang baru, modelnya mirip gakuran hanya saja berwarna krem dengan line merah, dibagian dada kiri tersemat lambang sekolah Konoha, maksudnya Naruto nampak sangat manis dengan seragam tersebut pikir Madara. Kadar manis yang tidak dapat di tanggung (hanya) oleh Madara.

Disampingnya Itachi sudah mendelik geli melihat aktivitas sang kakak tertua yang sejak tadi sibuk mengambil potret sang bocah layaknya maniak. Ibu jarinya bergerak cepat sekali menekan layar sambil berkata 'Manisnya' terus menerus.

"Sudah cukup, Madara-nii!" jerit Itachi frustasi.

Mengabaikan kedua orang itu, Izuna tersenyum menatap Naruto sementara Sasuke tetap dengan wajah dinginnya. Mereka bersyukur meski dengan nilai bahasa Jepang yang pas-pasan...Naruto berhasil lulus ujian dan diterima menjadi murid kelas tiga smp sekolah Konoha.

"Naru-chan, sebelum berangkat ambilah ini." Izuna memberikan sebuah dompet berbentuk kepala kodok pada Naruto, saat dibuka terdapat beberapa lembar uang dan koin. "Saat makan siang nanti kau harus membeli kupon untuk ditukarkan dengan makan siang, paham?"

Naruto mengangguk "Baik."

"Lalu kuberikan ini padamu." Kali Izuna memberikan sebuah ponsel genggam pintar bewarna putih pada si bungsu. "Gunakan ini untuk menghubungi kami, didalamnya sudah tersimpan nomor kami semua. Anak pintar sepertimu pasti akan dengan mudah menggunakannya."

"Aku mengerti, Izuna-nii." Naruto memasukan kedua benda itu kedalam tas punggung kulit hitam yang juga merupakan seragam dari sekolahnya.

Sekolah Konoha adalah salah satu sekolah bergengsi di Ibu Kota, memiliki semua tingkatan pendidikan dengan fasilitas lengkap, meski demikian bukan hanya kalangan elit saja yang dapat bersekolah disana karena Konoha memiliki banyak jalur beasiswa yang dapat ditempuh para murid.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu." Ucap Naruto yang tersenyum tipis saat melihat ke-empat saudaranya sebelum melewati pintu.

"Hn! Hati-hati di jalan!" Izuna melambaikan tangan sementara yang lain hanya menatap kepergiannya.

Naruto dapat merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang, ia belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Keluarga dan sekolah...merupakan dua hal yang saat ini membuatnya merasa benar-benar hidup.

.

TBC


End file.
